Coldgate's Universe: Tarantula
Coldgate's Universe: Tarantula is a 2019 horror film directed and produced by The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy's Maxwell Atoms, and starring Eddie Murphy as the titular character. Set as one of many prequels to the Coldgate's franchise, the film aired on HBO on June 22 2019 to critical acclaim, with many calling it the best out of the prequel film series. PLOT Set in 1995, the film focuses on Detective Zoe Harrison (Monica Rial) and her mission in taking down Tarantula (Eddie Murphy), who's real name is most wanted criminal Martin Khan, to try an end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all, while also having to deal with incarcerated serial killer Henry Jackson (Jim Gaffigan), who may have made a deal with Tarantula to obtain his evil supernatural powers to continue spreading the curse. CAST *Eddie Murphy as Martin Khan / Tarantula, the self-proclaimed mastermind behind the Coldgate’s Curse who is described by many as the most powerful supernatural demon to walk the Earth. Troy James reprises his role as Tarantula in the stunt scenes. **Philip Solomon as Martin Khan (young) *Monica Rial as Detective Zoe Harrison, a veteran police detective who is working to end the Coldgate's Curse and kill Tarantula, while also trying to protect her family from him. *Jim Gaffigan as Henry Jackson, an incarcerated serial killer who made a deal with Tarantula and now obtains supernatural powers to continue spreading the Coldgate's Curse. *KJ Apa as Joseph Harrison, Zoe's teenage son who works part-time at a United Artists movie theater. *Kirsten Dunst as Laurel Fitzgerald, the head sheriff of the San Jose Police Department at the time who is trying to end the Coldgate's Curse and kill Tarantula herself, unaware that Zoe is trying to beat her to it. *Regina King as Marie Khan, an army veteran and Martin's sister who's trying to snap her brother out of the Coldgate's curse possession. *Julianne Moore as Kelly McCoulson, a retired police sheriff who is now the CEO of the San Jose Chuck E Cheese's location, where Tarantula hides. *Laurence Fishburne as Judge Frederick Meyers, the current San Jose judge at the time who has dealt with multiple cases regarding Tarantula and the Coldgate's Curse. *Benicio Del Toro as Miguel Harrison, a lawyer, part-time officer, and husband of Zoe who has been investigating Tarantula and the Coldgate's Curse. *Allison Pregler as Tina McCoy, a police detective and Zoe's partner. *Steven Blum as Officer Jackson Cummings, a San Jose police officer who is deeply investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Mark Hamill as Lt. Mick Fitzgerald, the future head sheriff of the San Jose Police Department and loyal husband of Laurel who is doing whatever he can to end the Coldgate’s Curse once and for all. In this film, he starts out as a lieutenant before taking the role as head sheriff following his wife's death. *Tye Sheridan as Henry Dickinson, the future founder of Coldgate’s who was once a High School student and friend of Joseph. *Ben Schwartz as Jordan Bleeco, the future founder of Bleeco's who was once a High School student and friend of Joseph. *Pierce Gagnon as Luke Bleeco, the future co-founder of Bleeco's and Jordan's brother who was once an Junior High School student. *AJ Michalka as Katie Hanson, a High School cheerleader and Joseph's girlfriend. *Kari Wahlgren as Jamie Harrison, A police detective from Los Angeles and sister of Zoe who has dealt with the Coldgate's Curse before. *Julian Dennison as Rocky Hurtle, a High School student and friend of Joseph. *Gaten Matarazzo as Peter Hurtle, a High School student, Rocky's brother, and friend of Joseph. *Alex Riley as Owen Beast, a San Jose police officer who is secretly working for Tarantula. *Grey Griffin as Mandy Gwenston, a streetwise blogger who visits the San Jose Chuck E Cheese's location to complain about its supernatural elements. *Beluah Koale as Simon Caluulya, Tarantula's advisor / second-in-command who is tasked to expose their supernatural powers to the world. *Phelan Porteous as George Helmsley, a San Jose police officer and Tina's boyfriend. *Issa Rae as Ashleigh Lowell, the bartender of the bar Zoe usually goes to who knows everything about Martin Khan. *Chris Kattan as Joey Shipp, a San Jose police officer and Jackson's partner. *Awkwafina as Ilana Shafyra / Princess, an abandoned mascot working for Tarantula who was once an employee at the San Jose Chuck E Cheese Location. *Lisa Hannigan as Mrs. Sea, a blind fortuneteller who allies with Zoe. *Lars Sullivan as The Beast King, a powerful demon lord who is Tarantula's master. **Frank Welker as The Beast King (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Officer Norman, a San Jose police officer. *Diedrich Bader as Officer Erdrick, a San Jose police officer. *Kim Wayans as Martin's Mother, who was killed by Martin when he was a child. *Greg Eagles as Martin's Father, who was killed by Martin when he was a child. *Maxwell Atoms as McGunther & McKinney, Chuck E Cheese's mascot puppet characters. *Lloyd Kaufman as Gus The Movie Theater Manager *Yeardley Smith as Mother *Aiden Malik as Child *Scott Aaron as Matthew (3 years old) Marketing / Release The film held a special screening at the Indianapolis Convention Center in Indianapolis, Indiana as part of Indy PopCon. The event was attended by stars Eddie Murphy, Monica Rial, KJ Apa, Jim Gaffigan, Gaten Matarazzo, Julian Dennison, Kari Wahlgren, Kirsten Dunst, Tye Sheridan, AJ Michalka, Richard Horvitz, and Mark Hamill, as well as producer / writer Brad Jones, executive producer Mitch Young, producer Ryan Mitchelle, and Channel Awesome staff Doug Walker, Rob Walker, Malcolm Ray, Tamara Chambers, and Barney Walker. Reception The film received critical acclaim, currently holding a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Critics praised the direction, score, cinematography, screenplay, and performances, mainly from Murphy, Rial, Gaffigan, Dunst, Apa, and Hamill.